Las Selecciones
by Soul Neko-Natsu
Summary: [Conjunto de viñetas] Y el Sombrero, empolvado, en su vitrina, pensó en sus mil años de servicio hacia Hogwarts, y en todos los niños a los cuales había enviado a sus casas. Sus decisiones, ya sean erróneas o no, marcaron sus vidas. O al menos, así pensaba él.
1. Ted Lupin

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes.

* * *

**T**ed **L**upin

El color de pelo de Teddy Lupin cambiaba constantemente. Caminaban por las escaleras de mármol de Hogwarts y se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron, quedó asombrado, y un mechón de pelo azul le cubrió un ojo. Caminó hasta quedar en una fila enfrente de todo el alumnado y el profesorado. Y gracias a su mala suerte, todos los miraban.

Aunque, por supuesto, como no mirar a un niño que cambiaba su color de pelo marrón a azul y luego a un rosa chicle, y sus ojos se debatían entre el verde y el castaño oscuro. El pobre Teddy no podía estar más avergonzado, pero no podía evitarlo. En situaciones así, no lo podía controlar.

Luego de que el Sombrero Seleccionador terminara su canción, comenzaron a llamar. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo nombraron y, trastabillando, se sentó. Dio un último vistazo al comedor cuando una tela vieja y negra le cubrió los ojos.

_Buenas _

—B-Buenas Tardes

_Ted Lupin, ya veo. Nymphadora y Remus. No me imaginaba algo así..._

—U-um, si…—Teddy estaba deseando que el sombrero se apurara. Los demás niños duraron apenas segundos cuando los enviaron a su casa, y el ya llevaba un minuto ahí.

_Amigable, afectivo, bromista, algo torpe sí, pero inteligente. Te pareces mucho a tu madre, pero tienes el toque Gryffindor de tu padre. Tienes aptitudes para Gryffindor, o para Ravenclaw…_

—Sí, ¡pero yo quiero ir a Hufflepuff!— casi gritó. Su abuela fue de Slytherin y su padrino a Gryffindor. No quería oír sus debates de cual casa es mejor de nuevo.

_Me lo imaginaba. ¡HUFFLEPUFF!_

Cuando el sombrero gritó su casa, suspiró tranquilo. Dejó el sombrero en manos del subdirector y caminó a su mesa. Su pelo se había cambiado a un castaño claro y sus ojos a un azul oscuro.

Además, pronto vendría la manada de Weasley pelirrojos, y no quería estar en Gryffindor cuando llegaran.


	2. Albus Potter

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

**A**lbus **P**otter

Albus Severus Potter, le había dicho su padre. En honor a dos grandes directores, y uno de ellos era Slytherin. Al principio esa frase no le había importado mucho, pero ahora, en fila, esperando ser llamado para ser seleccionado en una de las casas, comenzaba a pensar.

Su padre y su madre habían sido Gryffindor. No era común que Gryffindor y Slytherin fueran amigos, y menos su padre, quien se negó en su primer año a ir a la casa de las serpientes. También le había dicho de su enemistad con su profesor de pociones, Snape, quien le trataba mal y tenía preferencia por los Slytherin. Y aún así, ese hombre era aún más valiente que su padre, el héroe de guerra, y nombró a su hijo con su nombre.

El nombre Potter resonó por la habitación y todos miraron con fijeza a Albus, quien caminaba autómata. Ya tenía su decisión.

_Así que otro Potter…_

—Sí señor. Y aún falta una.

_Ya me lo imaginaba. Con una esposa Weasley, un solo hijo no bastaba. _

Albus rió y el sombrero gruñía y hacía muecas.

_Pero tú eres diferente a James, Harry o Ginny. Eres astuto, analizas antes de hacer las cosas y sabes lo que te conviene. Claro, también eres valiente y terco. Si quieres te puedo colocar en Gryffindor pero, ¿eso es realmente lo correcto?_

—No —afirmó Albus decidido—. Yo quiero ir a Slytherin. Voy a demostrarle a mi papá que puedo ser un gran Slytherin, como lo fue Severus Snape.

_Buena decisión _

El sombrero rió abiertamente y luego gritó un sonoro ¡SLYTHERIN! Albus dejo el sombrero en manos del subdirector y caminó con paso resuelto hacia la mesa de las serpientes, quienes aplaudían aturdidos. ¿Un Potter en Slytherin? Novedad.

Se sentó enfrente de un chico rubio, luego de ver las miradas de su hermano y todo el resto de los Weasley. Él era el primer Potter/Weasley en quedar en Slytherin, y estaba orgulloso de ello.

* * *

Venga, se me ha ocurrido esta historia hace días, pero hace poco tuve un horrible examen de Historia, asi que tuve que atrasar la subida. Ya tengo listo los demás capítulos, los subiré mas tarde o mañana. Espero que les guste, intentaré hacerlo de todos los personajes que pueda.

Saludos, Nate.


	3. Lily Evans

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**L**ily **E**vans

Lily caminaba pegado a Severus. Ella estaba asombrada de todo el castillo. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, no podía con su fascinación. Al menos no era la única que estaba así, ya que otros niños lo miraban de la misma forma. En cambio, Severus tenía un aura oscura, y varios mechones de su pelo grasiento le tapaban los ojos.

—¿No estás impresionado, Sev? ¡Esto es increíble! —Lily se aferró a su escuálido y cetrino brazo. Él se estremeció.

—S-sí. —dijo Snape, e intento formar una sonrisa, que más pareció una mueca.

Mientras estaban parados frente a todo el comedor, el corazón de Lily comenzó a latir desbocadamente. Estaba tan emocionada por ir a una de las casas. No importaba cual fuera, con tal y estuviera con Sev. Cuando el sombrero parlante terminó de hablar, comenzaron a llamar a los alumnos. No tardaron mucho en llamarla, dado que su apellido comenzaba por la "E"

—Buenas tardes —le dijo ella cuando la vieja y mugrienta tela le tapó los ojos.

_Buenas tardes Lily. Veamos que tenemos aquí… _

Y no pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando el sombrero gritó ¡GRYFFINDOR! Lily dejó el sombrero en manos de una vieja bruja de túnica verde y caminó hacia la mesa que aplaudía. Dio un leve vistazo a su amigo, quien tenía una mirada oscura. No le dio importancia, ya estarían juntos después. Se sentó al lado de un chico de mirada arrogante y pelo marrón alborotado.

—¡Hola, soy James! —le saludo el niño y le tendió la mano.

—Soy Lily. — le respondió la pelirroja, estrechándole la mano, sin notar la triste mirada de Severus, quien estaba próximo a ser llamado.


	4. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**S**everus **S**nape

Severus veía a lo lejos como su mejor y única amiga hacía otros amigos en su mesa, en su lugar. Él sabía que no pertenecía allí, y la sentía alejarse. Su nombre resonó oscuramente en el salón, y él caminó de la misma forma. Cuando se sentó y le colocaron la tela en la cabeza, suspiró tristemente.

_Hey, no me vengas así en tu primer día, Severus Snape_

El niño de piel cetrina simplemente bufó.

—¿Podrías ya apurarte? Se lo que dirás...

_¿Pero qué dices? Eres astuto e inteligente, sí, pero también valiente y tienes una lealtad inquebrantable hacia tu amiga Evans. _

—Sé que voy a ir a Slytherin. No pertenezco a Gryffindor. Dígalo de una vez —susurró Severus con pena.

_¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?_

—Sé cual es mi lugar...

_Como tú digas. Pero sé que luego te arrepentirás de esto. _

Y gritó ¡SLYTHERIN! Severus dejó el sombrero en manos de la vieja con túnica verde y se encaminó a su mesa. Dio un último vistazo a su amiga, quien parecía triste. Al menos podrían ser amigos a la distancia. Al sentarse, un chico de pelo blanco largo y ojos grises bufó, divertido.

—Mucho gusto, Severus Snape. Soy Lucius Malfoy. —el chico le saludó con una elegancia digno de un aristócrata. Severus hizo una inclinación. Tal vez él podría también hacer amigos en su casa.

Nada malo podía pasar, ¿o sí?


	5. James Potter I

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**J**ames **P**otter **I**

James Potter esperaba pacientemente en el Gran Comedor, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa arrogante. Todo esto, para él, era algo simple, y no estaba temblando como otros niños a su lado. Sabía perfectamente en cual casa iba a tocar. Mientras llamaban a los otros chicos, se revolvió el pelo con una mano, el cual se alborotó más de lo que estaba.

—¡Potter, James! —Al oír que lo llamaban, caminó tranquilamente hacia el sombrero, el cual le cubrió los ojos.

_Buenas tardes, James Potter_

—Que tal, sombrero parlante. —le saludó, casual.

_Cuanta arrogancia, James Potter. Valiente, impertinente, bromista y gustoso de romper las reglas. _

Y cuando el sombrero gritó ¡GRYFFINDOR!, James no pudo evitar sonreír. Dejó el mugriento sombrero en manos de McGonagall y caminó hacia su mesa, la cual aplaudía efusiva. Iba a ir a Gryffindor, donde residen los de corazón valiente, como su padre.

Se sentó a esperar a que terminaran de llamar a los otros niños, al lado de su nuevo amigo Sirius Black, cuando una niña pelirroja se sentó frente a él. No pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa arrogante, le parecía muy bonita.

—¡Hola, soy James! —le saludo, no iba a perder la oportunidad, para luego alzar una mano.

—Soy Lily. — le respondió ella, estrechándole la mano. Ella volteó nuevamente hacia la selección. En el sombrero había un niño flacuchento de pelo grasiento, al cual James le dio risa. Era el mismo chico del expreso de Hogwarts, que había dicho que quería ir a Slytherin. _Snivellus, Quejicus,_ algo así era su nombre, y era amigo de Evans. Decidió que Lily iba a ser su amiga también, no importaba lo que costara.


	6. Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling. y a Warner Bros.

* * *

**D**raco **M**alfoy

Malfoy caminaba por el salón con las manos en los bolsillos. Ese tal Harry Potter le había rechazado por un Weasley. Nadie en su vida le había rechazado. ¡Nadie! Bufó sonoramente y Pansy Parkinson, una niña de pelo negro cortado de forma extraña, le comenzó a hacer preguntas irritantes. Decidió ignorarla con un perfecto porte Malfoy, así como se lo había enseñado su padre.

Los colocaron enfrente de todo el comedor, y a él le importó un pepino. Estaba irritado. Quería ya que ese mugriento sombrero terminara de cantar, sabía perfectamente a cual casa iría. Era un Malfoy, después de todo.

Su nombre resonó por todo el lugar y se escuchó un silencio. Se sentó y le colocaron la sucia prenda, que el cubrió los ojos.

_Así que otro Malfoy…_

—Si —respondió con orgullo.

_Arrogante, prepotente, orgulloso, un poco cobarde…_

—¡Oiga!

_… __Un Malfoy en toda su expresión. _

—Usted y yo sabemos adónde debo ir. Ahorrémonos esto.

_Rencoroso y quejumbroso, pero muy astuto. Oh sí, un Malfoy. _

—¡Lo he captado! —Bramó Draco, ya irritado— ¡Envíeme de una vez a Slytherin!

_Vale, vale. No os enojéis. Pero una advertencia. No todo lo que diga tu padre es lo correcto. _

Draco iba a despotricar contra el sombrero cuando gritó ¡SLYTHERIN! Se quitó el sombrero y se lo entregó de mala gana a McGonagall. Si antes estaba enojado, ahora estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos. Se sentó al lado de Crabbe y Goyle y apoyó su cabeza su mano, aburrido. Ahora tenía hambre.

Prestó especial atención cuando llamaron a Potter. Aún tenía una pequeña esperanza de que viniera a Slytherin, las cuales se disolvieron cuando el sombrero lo envió a la casa de los leones. Bufó sonoramente.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así. No iba a dejar que lo insultara así. En los siete años que le quedaban iba a hacerle la vida imposible a San Potter, y ya tenía a sus compañeros. Sonrió malévolamente, mientras Pansy no dejaba de decirle cosas.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Gente, he decidido que no habrá un día específico para subir. Como tengo dos exposiciones y entregas de trabajos pronto, talvez tarde mucho en subir. Principalmente subiré viernes y sábados, pero tampoco puedo aguantarme las ganas de escribir una semana completa xD

Próximo capítulo: **Hugo Weasley**


	7. Hugo Weasley

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling. y a Warner Bros.

* * *

**H**ugo **W**easley

El pequeño Hugo Weasley caminaba tembloroso por el pasillo. No importaba cuan detallado su hermana, padre y madre le hubieran contado sobre el castillo, seguía siendo impresionante. Miró a su lado y Lily estaba igual. Eso le reconfortó.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y casi se desmaya, pero agarró un poco del temple que no tenía y siguió al subdirector. En la mesa Gryffindor vio a James, a su hermana y a un montón de cabezas pelirrojas, que reconoció como sus primos. En la mesa Slytherin estaba Albus, y Hugo tembló. Sabía que su padre se había vuelto indiferente a su primo, y ya no lo trataba. James tampoco.

Los colocaron en fila de frente a todo el comedor, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar.

Hugo se tranquilizó a sí mismo. Iba a ir a Gryffindor. No había posibilidad de ir a otra casa. Además, tampoco quería ganarse el despreció de Roxanne, Lily, James, Victoire, Molly II, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Lucy, su hermana y sus padres. Oh, no…

Vio como a su mejor amiga y prima la enviaban a Gryffindor, y su hermano aplaudía efusivamente desde la mesa, casi asfixiándola en un abrazo, mientras que Albus aplaudió también feliz, pero tranquilo.

Fue uno de los últimos en ser llamados, y trastabilló varias veces antes de sentarse en la silla y que el sombrero le tapara los ojos.

_…__Dime que eres el último Weasley, por favor…_

—Uh… si, eso creo. —dijo Hugo, confundido.

_Gracias a Morgana. He visto demasiados pelirrojos en una vida. Veamos que tenemos aquí…_

Hugo se removió varias veces en su asiento, nervioso. ¿Por qué el sombrero se tardaba tanto? Solo era cuestión de gritar "Gryffindor", y se acababa el rollo.

_Astuto, si, logrado gracias a tus bromas. Inteligente como tu madre, especialmente sensible y tímido, aplacado por todos tus familiares, pero con grandes ideas. Gryffindor no te iría bien… _

Y su mundo se desmoronó.

_Uh… sí. Tengo la casa perfecta para ti, muchacho. _

—¡NO! ¡Espe…!— su reclamación fue cortada por el sofocante grito del sombrero, ¡SLYTHERIN! Esto era surrealista ¿qué hacia un Weasley en Slytherin, con los sangre pura?

Le dejó el sombrero al subdirector, sin mirarlo, y caminó autómata hacia la mesa de las serpientes, viendo como aplaudían, y como todos sus primos se habían quedado de piedra. Se sentó al lado de Albus y enfrente de un chico rubio.

—Felicidades, Hugo. —le animó su primo de ojos verdes, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, ahí fue cuando volvió al comedor. Albus le miraba compasivo, pero había un deje de felicidad en sus ojos.

—Ni te preocupes. Te la pasaras muy bien aquí, en Slytherin. —le dijo el chico de pelo rubio. Parecía de la misma edad que Albus, de ojos grisáceos y piel pálida.

—Hugo, te presento a mi mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy. —el rubio le tendió la mano, y Hugo la agarró, feliz. Al menos, no estaría solo con todas las serpientes, y si tenía un poco de suerte, podría hacer más amigos.

Aunque no se sentía tan suertudo como para evitar que su padre lo matara o le diera un infarto cuando lo supiera. Tal vez las dos cosas…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Al igual que pasó con Teddy, Albus Severus y Hugo, desde que conocí de su existencia me cayeron genial. No se porque, pero bueno. Y desde que pensé en hacer este fic, ya estaba decidido que lo iba a poner en Slytherin.

Siguiente capítulo: **Hermione Granger**.


	8. Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling. y a Warner Bros.

* * *

**H**ermione **G**ranger

Hermione se sentía a morir. Aunque se hubiera leído, casi tragado, todos los libros de magia que había encontrado, nada la había preparado para lo que había visto. Ahora se encontraba caminando, o más bien tropezando, para que le pusieran un sombrero parlante en la cabeza que le examinaría el cerebro para ver a cual casa la enviarían.

Si hace un año hubiera sabido esto…

_Hermione Granger, ¿no?_

—Sí, señor—le contestó lo más sería que pudo, con la espalda recta en el espaldar. Estaba decidida a ser la mejor de su curso y caerle bien a todos los profesores, y eso incluía a ese sombrero.

_Tremendamente inteligente, racional, amas aprender y el conocimiento. Serías perfecta en Ravenclaw…_

Hermione se alegró un poco. Leyó que en Ravenclaw se encontraban los inteligentes y creativos, seguro allí estaba su lugar.

_Pero también valiente, mucho. Terca a más no poder, protegerías a tus amigos de lo que sea. Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, Gryffindor o Ravenclaw…_

Ella se encogía más y más en su asiento.

_Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, Gryffindor o Ravenclaw..._

Ya debía haber pasado más de cinco minutos, y el sombrero seguía debatiendo entre las dos casas.

_Pues bien, he tomado mi decisión. Espero que te sientas a gusto con los leones. _

Y gritó ¡GRYFFINDOR! Se quitó el sombrero y se lo devolvió a McGonagall, y camino hacia la mesa que aplaudía, intentando aplacar un poco su cabello de arbusto.

Así que la casa en la que habitan los valientes, eh…

* * *

**Notas del Autor**: siguiente capítulo, **Nymphadora Tonks**


	9. Nymphadora Tonks

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling. y a Warner Bros.

* * *

**N**ymphadora **T**onks

Nymphadora caminaba tropezándose con todo. Zapatos, túnicas, piso, ella misma... Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y su cabello se había puesto de color verde. No sabía cómo, pero lo había hecho, y ahora no podía quitarlo y todos la miraban.

Todos.

Cuando oyó su nombre de la subdirectora, arrancó casi corriendo y por poco atropella a un chico pelirrojo. Cuando logró llegar, le colocaron el sombrero raído, el cual le tapó los ojos.

—¡B-buenas tardes! —Tonks casi le había gritado al sombrero.

_Buenas tardes. Así que Tonks, hija de Andrómeda y Ted. _

—Sí.

_Eres torpe, pero de buen corazón. Valiente, sí, pero torpe. Muy torpe, más de lo normal…_

—Dime algo que yo no sepa. —le dijo Tonks, entristecida.

_Bien. ¡HUFLEPPUF!_

Y toda la tristeza de Tonks fue borrada en un instante. Se quitó el sombrero, risueña, y caminó hacia su mesa. Sin notar un detalle…

—¡Señorita Tonks, devuelva el sombrero! —le había gritado McGonagall, y ella ahí fue cuando lo notó. Salió corriendo hacia la bruja y se lo entregó riendo nerviosamente.

—¡Lo siento mucho, profesora McGonagall! —y sintió la risa de todo el Gran Comedor a sus espaldas.

_"__Genial, Tonks. No puede ser peor." _pensó.

Claro, si esos escalones no hubieran estado allí, nada hubiera sido peor…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Me fue algo dificil escribir de ella, pero me la imagino de niña muy torpe. Bueno, último por hoy. Ya publicaré algún día libre.

Próximo capítulo: **Fred y George Weasley.**


	10. Fred y George Weasley

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling. y a Warner Bros.

* * *

**F**red** y G**eorge** W**easley

Fred y George eran inseparables. Comenzando que eran gemelos. Habían nacido juntos y habían sido criados juntos. Y eran traviesos… juntos.

De bebés se aferraban a los brazos de su hermano Charlie, lo babeaban hasta que llegaba su mamá, y los dos tenían que jalar mucho para que los bebés dejaran a su hermano mayor. Luego, de niños, se la pasaban cambiando los shampoo por mayonesa y los acondicionadores por mostaza, hasta que Bill y Charlie los descubrían, los alzaban por debajo de los hombros y los llevaban con su padre para regañarlos. Siempre habían hecho bromas los dos (aunque a veces su hermano Charlie las consentía), hasta que nacieron los dos nuevos Weasley.

Desde allí se encariñaron mucho con la única de los Weasley, Ginevra o Ginny, como todos la solían llamar, y hacía bromas con ellos. Ronald, en cambio, era más bien tímido y torpe. Amaban burlarse de él, juntos.

Y hoy, estaban en el primer día de Hogwarts, esperando ser elegidos. Primero llamaron a Fred, el cual pasó rápidamente al sombrero.

_Cuarto de los Weasley, Fred._

—El mismo.

_Bromista, sarcástico, con mucho sentido del humor. Gryffindor, obviamente._

Y el sombrero lo puso en la casa Gryffindor. Luego, fue llamado George, el cual salió corriendo, ansioso.

_Así que tú eres el quinto de los Weasley…_

—Ajá. ¡Póngame de una vez en Gryffindor!

_Calma, calma. ¿Cuál es el apuro de estar allí?_

—¡Porque allá está Fred, y los dos debemos estar juntos!

_Vale, y yo que creí que tú eras el más calmado…_

Y el sombrero complació su demanda, colocándolo en la casa de los leones.

Fred y George Weasley también eran tremendamente bromistas, juntos. Aunque, por un acuerdo de su madre, prometieron no hacer bromas…

…la primera semana. Ya luego Hogwarts se enteraría de lo que ellos eran capaces.

En resumen, Fred y George eran inseparables. Nada ni nadie iba a evitar que estuvieran juntos, como los gemelos que eran, ni siquiera la muerte…

…o así pensaban ellos…

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Aqui quise hacer un especial enfasis en el lazo que tenían los dos hermanos. A mi la muerte de Fred me pareció innecesaria y dolorosa, con tantos personajes por ahi que pudieron morir. La selección me la imaginé como la de Lily Evans, rápida y concisa.

Gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo c:

**Próximo capítulo**: **V**incent **C**rabbe


	11. Vicent Crabbe

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling. y a Warner Bros.

* * *

**V**icent **C**rabbe

Empujó a un niño que le quería quitar su puesto al lado de Draco Malfoy. Por supuesto, él era el líder de su pandilla. A su otro lado estaba Goyle, un muchacho alto y fornido, también miembro de su pandilla, y Pansy, quien le hablaba sobre quién sabe que sin parar.

Llevaban caminando mucho tiempo y ya tenía hambre, por lo que sacó un panecillo del bolsillo de su túnica y lo devoró.

Vincent Crabbe tenía un apetito insaciable, inversamente proporcional a su intelecto.

Siguió caminando sin pensar mucho, degustando su panecillo cubierto de azúcar en polvo. Al darse cuenta de que estaba en frente de todo el Gran Comedor, guardó la comida nuevamente, de forma torpe. Luego, el sombrero comenzó a cantar.

En su interior, maldijo a la tela sucia por no apurarse, tenía hambre… mucha.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, el sombrero dejo de cantar y pasaron a la selección. Su apellido, al comenzar por la C, evitó que tardara mucho en ser nombrado.

_Vincent Crabbe, ¿eh?_

—S-sí, señor— tartamudeó el chico gordo.

No hay mucho que ver por aquí… no posees inteligencia, torpe, manipulable y… algo sádico…

—¿Sa…dí…co? —pronunció mal el chico como pudo. El sombrero suspiró.

_Olvídalo. Hufflepuff estaría bien. _

—¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Sería una humillación quedar en la casa de los perdedores!

_Vale, ¿dónde quisieras estar?_

El sombrero parecía malhumorado, y Crabbe tragó fuerte por esto.

—Slytherin —le respondió con orgullo —. Ésa es la casa del dominio. Decepcionaría a mi padre si no tocara allí.

_¡Pero si no posees ni una pizca de astucia! Tampoco eres un buen líder, ni posees ambición. ¡Qué error, sería enviarte ahí!_

—¡No me importa! ¡Póngame en Slytherin!

_Muy bien, chico. Complaceré tus deseos. Pero he de advertiros, que esa casa no os pega. _

Crabbe sonrió satisfecho al oír al sombrero gritar Slytherin, y con una sonrisa la cual muchos consideraron grotesca, se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes.

Parkinson, Malfoy y Goyle se le unieron al rato. ¿A él qué le importaba no tener inteligencia o ambición o toda esa palabrería que había dicho el sombrero? Él solo quería ir a la casa del poder y de la sangre superior, y punto.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: T**om **R**iddle/**V**oldemort


	12. Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling. y a Warner Bros.

* * *

**T**om **R**iddle

Tom Marvolo Riddle no podía ser catalogado como una persona muy expresiva, ni tampoco afectiva, pero esto se salía de los límites. Cuando el profesor Dumbledore le dijo que iba a ir a una escuela de magos, no le creyó nada. Pero ahora se estaba empezando a convencer. Por suerte, todos parecían peor que él.

El techo, simulando ser un cielo estrellado, alumbraba el Gran Comedor. Eran dirigidos por una mujer algo vieja hacia el frente de todo el lugar, de espaldas a la mesa donde se suponía que estaban los profesores. Había cuatro largas mesas, y encima de ellas había bandejas y copas de oro. Los alumnos le miraban desde cada mesa, pero no estaba nervioso. No había sentido eso nunca.

Parados, la vieja mujer trajo un sombrero. Tom arqueó una ceja, ¿irían a hacer una prueba de valor? Porque si era así, se iba derechito al orfanato. Aunque casi le da un infarto cuando éste abrió una boca y comenzó a cantar.

¡Hostias! ¿Desde cuándo los sombreros cantaban?

Luego de terminar su canción, la cual Tom catalogó como confusa, comenzaron a llamar a los chicos por sus apellidos.

Estaba muerto.

Todos sus temores se despejaron al ver cómo le ponían el sombrero en la cabeza a los niños y éste gritaba un nombre. Éstos se iban a sentar a una de las cuatro mesas. ¿Eso era todo? Y él que había pensado lo peor.

Pronto llegó su turno, y su nombre resonó en la habitación, de forma algo oscura. Camino, indiferente, hacia el taburete, donde el sombrero le tapó los ojos. Como había dicho antes, no era una persona que sintiera emociones fuertes.

_Tom Riddle, ¿no?_

—Sí, señor. —le respondió a la vocecita que le hablaba al oído.

_Veamos…_

Luego de un tiempo, Tom sintió como el sombrero daba un respingo en su oreja.

_¡Muchacho, qué son estos pensamientos!_

—Eh…—Riddle no supo que responder.

_Extremadamente astuto, no posees piedad, un psicópata. No te importa usar a quien sea para triunfar, y te gusta conservar "trofeos"_

Tom no dijo nada. Solo entendió la mitad de la frase del sombrero.

_También narcisista, hipócrita y mentiroso, pero muy hábil. Sabes cómo utilizar y ser encantador. Eres peligroso, muchacho, y tus obsesiones te pueden llevar muy lejos en el camino del mal. _

Tom no dijo nada nuevamente. Esos eran cualidades, ¿no?

_Los Slytherin se quedan pequeños comparados contigo, muchacho. No puedo hacer más que recomendarte no olvidar tus valores, las cosas buenas del mundo. _

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Tom. Lo único que él consideraba bueno era lastimar y torturar a los otros niños, y robar sus cosas.

_Muchas cosas, muchacho. No había nunca visto tanta maldad. Espero no estarte poniendo en el lugar equivocado. _

Y gritó ¡Slytherin! Tom, algo aturdido pero con su semblante de indiferencia y orgullo, caminó hacia la mesa que aplaudía.

Palpó la varita que estaba en su bolsillo mientras se sentaba. ¿Conque podría llegar lejos?

¿Cuán lejos podría llegar? ¿Tendría suficiente vida para llegar hasta allá? Tal vez no, tendría que buscarse algunos… _métodos_, si quería ser alguien realmente asombroso en el mal.

Porque no existe bien ni mal, si no gente poderosa y poder ¿no? Todo sea por el poder.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Mierda, estaba haciendo corriendo la tarea de matemática cuando recordé el fanfic. Espero que mi abuela no oiga los sonidos del teclado.

**Siguiente capítulo**: **A**lbus **D**umbledore.


	13. Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling. y a Warner Bros.

* * *

Albus no era como todos esos niños al lado suyo. Él era muy amable, o al menos así se consideraba él, pero tranquilo, y su hermano le llamaba muy serio a veces. Él se mantenía callado, mirando al todo el Gran Comedor. No lo demostraba, pero le encantaba el lugar.

Pronto, fueron puestos en frente de todo el comedor, y un sombrero comenzó a cantar. Por supuesto, se dijo Albus, el Sombrero Seleccionador, encantado por el mismo Godric Gryffindor, el cual te ponía en la casa la cual consideraba adecuada para ti. También amaba ese sombrero.

El Subdirector, quien los había guiado hasta allí, sacó un pergamino de su túnica y comenzó a llamar a los niños.

—¡Dumbledore, Albus!—al ser llamado, Albus caminó relajado hacia el sombrero. No importaba en cual casa iría a tocar, todas eran muy buenas.

—Buenas tardes, señor. —Albus lo saludó respetuosamente cuando se sentó y le colocaron el sombrero en la cabeza.

_Buenas tardes, señor Dumbledore.._.

Albus se sentó lo mejor que pudo en su asiento. Se decía que ésta era una de las cosas más importantes en la vida de un estudiante de Hogwarts.

_Hm... Nada mal, chico. De un gran corazón, amable, muy astuto, pero sin perder el sentido del humor. Te veo un gran futuro, Albus. _

_—_Muchas gracias, señor.

_Y bien, ¿en cuál casa te gustaría estar?_

—¿Eh?—Dumbledore no entendía. Se suponía que el sombrero elegía una casa para ti, no te preguntaba en cual casa te gustaría estar.

_Tienes una inteligencia aguda y ganas de aprender, como un Ravenclaw. Eres astuto y estás destinado a la grandeza, como un Slytherin. Eres amable y con un gran corazón, como un Hufflepluff, y eres valiente y con mucho nervio, como un Gryffindor. En casos como éste, prefiero dejar que el chico elija a la casa de su preferencia._

—Uh, pues...—Albus tartamudeó. No sabía cual elegir—. Todas las casas me gustan, pero supongo que Gyffindor no estaría mal...

_¡Perfecto! La casa de los leones te quedaría bien. Aunque, un consejo, el bien común no es mas importante que el bien individual. _

Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera preguntar que significaba éso, el sombrero lo mandó para Gryffindor. Se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa de los leones, la cual aplaudía entusiasta.

¿Destinado a la grandeza? Debía estar equivocado. ¿Qué tanto podría hacer él?

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Mierda, casi me paso de la fecha, estuve tentado a actualizar mañana. Yo siempre en los fanfic tengo el mismo problema: sé como comenzar y hacer el nudo, pero al final se me va la idea y no se como finalizar. Esta vez lo hice con un sarcasmo, me quedé corto de imaginación.

**Próximo capítulo:** Sirius Black


	14. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling. y a Warner Bros.

* * *

**S**irius **B**lack

Revolviéndose un poco el pelo, Sirius Black avanzó con porte de aristócrata por el pasillo. Al fin y al cabo, era uno.

Al lado suyo estaba James Potter, un chico gracioso que le había caído de inmediato bien. Estaba seguro de que pasaría buenos momentos con él en Gryffindor.

Porque ni de coña iba a ir a Slytherin.

Demasiado tiempo soportando a su insufrible familia para pasar otros siete años mas con esa misma... cosa. A su hermano Regulus ya le habían lavado el cerebro, pero él era un caso diferente.

Mucho tiempo comportándose como si toda esa mierda de la sangre pura le importara. El era de espíritu libre, de mente abierta y de muy buen sentido del humor. Sus amargados padres no le iban a arruinar su vida, aunque Regulus ya hubiera caído en su trampa.

Pronto llegó la selección, y fue rápidamente llamado por McGonagall. Los murmullos comenzaron, seguramente todos esperaban que el nuevo Black fuera con las serpientes.

Ilusos.

Se sentó con seguridad en la silla, con la espalda completamente recta y una sonrisa en el rostro. Al menos había aprendido algo bueno de sus padres.

_Oh, así que tu eres el nuevo Black..._

Sirius escuchó un pequeño murmullo en su oreja luego de que le hubieran colocado el sombrero en la cabeza.

—Si, señor.—respondió Sirius con seguridad.

_Valiente, si, mucho. Sentido del humor un tanto torcido, muy independiente y con sus propios valores. Bastante bueno para ser un Black._

_—_Es un honor que usted me diga eso, señor. —comentó Sirius con humor.

_Oh si, demasiado impulsivo para un Slytherin. Inteligente, pero no del lado correcto..._

Sirius sonrió ladinamente. Muy cierto, pensaba utilizar su inteligencia para otros... motivos.

_Un Gryffindor hecho y derecho._

Y lo envió a la casa de los leones. Dejó el sombrero en manos de McGonagall y, encaminándose a la mesa de Gryffindor, le dirigió una leve inclinación de cabeza a Potter, más le valía entrar a Gryffindor también. Tenía muy buenos planes en mente, y el estaba incluido en ellos. No prestó mucha atención a las miradas que los Slytherin le dirigían, más le valían cuidarse, que no les iba a dar tregua.

Estos iban a ser unos muy interesantes siete años.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** ¿Dos, tres semanas sin actualizar? Triste, lo se. Es que la semana pasada tuve que hacer un protocolo de la ONU que, sinceramente, me rompió la madre. Y cuando pensé en actualizar el viernes, sorpresa, mi mouse estaba dañado (sigue dañado, tengo que hacer click como 30 veces para que funcione) y ayer tuve dos exámenes y hoy una exposición. Sinceramente, pienso que los profesores dejan lo peor para el final y así rasparte -.-

Pero eso no va al caso, que por fin me recordé del fanfic y actualicé. Como siempre, se me ha hecho muy difícil concluir la historia, he hecho lo que pude. Esta vez si actualizaré el próximo sábado o lunes.

**Próximo capítulo**: **G**regory **G**oyle.


	15. Gregory Goyle

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling. y a Warner Bros.

* * *

**G**regory **G**oyle

Goyle trastabilló con algo, pero al mirar atrás no vio nada. Intentó retomar su lugar al lado de Draco Malfoy con el mayor orgullo posible, mientras Pansy Parkinson le hablaba sin parar.

Delante de ellos estaba una abundante cabeza roja, y Malfoy la fulminaba sin parar. Goyle no sabía muy bien porqué, es más, tampoco sabía muy bien donde estaba, pero sí que pronto iba a ser la selección de las Casas de Hogwarts. Veía los platos dorados vacíos, y su estómago crujió. Los pusieron en fila delante de cuatro mesas, y Goyle casi tumba a un chico de pelo arenoso que estaba al lado suyo.

Y Goyle seguía sin entender mucho. ¿Por qué demonios el sombrero estaba cantando? ¿Cuánto tardaría antes de que los seleccionaran?

Su padre le había indicado que lo único que debía hacer era mantenerse con el chico Malfoy y estar en Slytherin. Ni siquiera él era tan tonto como para desobedecer esas órdenes.

Bueno, tal vez sí, pero ése no era el punto.

De un momento a otro, empezaron a llamar a los alumnos. Goyle miraba a todas partes, y luego de un rato entendió que debía ponerse debajo del sombrero.

Cuando lo llamaron, avanzó torpemente y chocó con varias personas, haciéndolas retroceder. La tela sucia le fue colocada en la cabeza y esta jadeó.

_Un Goyle... Ya veo, cuando vi a tu padre, éste era sádico, cruel y muy astuto. Tu no pareces haber heredado mucho de éso..._

Goyle parpadeó. No había entendido nada, pero no pudo articular palabra. Un leve balbuceo fue lo que salió de su boca.

_Genial. ¿Tampoco me puedes responder?_

Goyle asintió, y, con dificultad, pronunció un "Slytherin"

_¡¿Slytherin?! Por las barbas de Merlín. Supongo que como tu padre está ahí también quieres ir..._

Goyle volvió a asentir. Este sombrero le esta entendiendo.

_Que le voy a hacer..._

Y gritó un sonoro ¡Slytherin! Goyle sonrió complacido, y pudo ver una mueca en la cara de la mitad de los presentes, pero las pasó por alto y se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes.

Podía ser algo... bueno, muy retrasado, pero si su padre se enteraba de que no había tocado en Slytherin, no iba a vivir para contarlo.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Este viernes termino clases (ya huelo la libertad condicional *-*), y podré dedicarme a todos mis fic. Ando flojo estos días, pero me esforzaré para actualizar más. Vacacioones (8) Y si, a mi tampoco me gusta escribir de éste imbécil, pero fue bastante sencillo considerando su personalidad. Un verdadero reto debe ser Kingsley Shaklebolt o Arthur Weasley.

**Próximo capítulo:** **R**onald **W**easley


	16. Ronald Weasley

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling. y a Warner Bros.

* * *

**R**onald **W**easley

Ron se miró las manos por enésima vez antes de seguir avanzando por el amplio pasillo de Hogwarts.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín, conoció y era amigo de Harry Potter! El-que-sobrevivió. El niño más famoso de los últimos tiempos.

Si era honesto con sigo mismo, al principio veía a Harry como un chico arrogante y mimado (como Malfoy), que lo que haría sería presumir y quejarse. En vez de eso, Harry era tímido y amable, y había vivido con muggles toda su vida. Otra sorpresa mas.

Se pegó más a su nuevo amigo y una maraña de pelo castaño estaba delante de él. Granger, la sabelotodo.

Rápidamente llegó al frente de la gran habitación, con todos los alumnos sentados. Demonios, Percy, George y Fred estaban en la mesa Gryffindor. ¿Y si no lo elegían para Gryffindor? ¡¿Y si tocaba en Hufflepluf?! Comenzó a sudar frío.

Las selecciones iniciaron pronto, y se sintió muy alegre cuando vio que Harry iba a Gryffindor, pero no tanto cuando Granger lo acompañó también. Él fue casi uno de los últimos en ser llamados, y trastabilló varias veces antes de ponerse el sombrero.

_El sexto Weasley. Por amor a Morgana y sus calzones, dime que eres el último. _

—N-no, señor —le respondió Ron, y se estremeció al escuchar el gruñido que le dirigió —. L-lo siento.

_Como sea, veamos que tenemos aquí... _

Ron comenzó a temblar. ¿Y si tocaba en... Slytherin? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

_Terco, inseguro, con un sentido del humor irónico. Valiente, eso si... _

Ron abrió los ojos completamente. ¿Él, valiente? Claro, y mamá iba a dejar a Fred y George hacer bromas todo el año...

¡GRYFFINDOR! El grito del sombrero sacó a Ron de sus pensamientos. ¡Había tocado en Gryffindor! ¡Con Harry Potter!

Con un suspiro de alivio, Ron dejó el sombrero en la silla mientras iba a la mesa que aplaudía efusiva. ¿Donde más pertenecía un Weasley, si no es a Gryffindor?

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** ¡VACACIONES JOEPUTA! Ayer por fin salí de vacaciones, ando aún enérgico. Iba a actualizar ayer, lo juro, pero salí a cenar con mis abuelos y cuando llegue estaba medio borracho (aunque solo tomé un sorbito de vino xD) y caí muerto en el piso (literalmente).

Ahora que tengo vacaciones, puedo subir más capítulos e historias *-* Espero que les haya gustado éste, Ron es un personaje bastante fácil de escribir, aunque, como siempre, el final me ha costado.

**Próximo capítulo**: **N**eville **L**ongbottom


	17. Neville Longbottom

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling. y a Warner Bros.

* * *

**N**eville** L**ongbottom

Esta vez si que se había preocupado. Su abuela lo mataría si se enteraba de que había perdido a Trevor.

Estaba muy nervioso por la selección, ¿y si no tocaba en Gryffindor? Su abuela lo mataría, ¡lo mataría de verdad!

Pronto, luego de que el sombrero terminara de cantar, la profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar a los alumnos. Su nerviosismo aumentó, ¡seguramente quedaba en Hufflepuf!

Cuando el sombrero lo llamó, estaba tan distraído que salió disparado y tropezó con el taburete. Sonrojándose a más no poder, se sentó y el sombrero soltó una risotada.

_¡Un Longbottom nuevamente, eh! Como extrañaba las torpezas de tu madre..._

—¡Eh! —Neville soltó de repente, para luego reír nerviosamente. Seguro su cara estaba tan roja como la de un tomate.

_Uh, nada mal, chico. Pero, que casa te convendría mas..._

Los minutos pasaban, y Neville estaba que se desmayaba, ¿qué demonios le tardaba tanto, por Merlín y Morgana?

Al final, terminó gritando ¡Gryffindor!, y Neville estaba tan contento que salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero en la cabeza. Tuvo que devolver, entre las risas de todo el comedor, el sombrero al siguiente chico.

¡Estaba en Gryffindor! ¡Su abuela iba a estar tan orgullosa!

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** ¡Mis amores! \o/ Disculpen que los tenía abandonados, ¿ya ha pasado un mes? No se que me pasó, pero mi inspiración se fue de paseo, y no podía escribir ni un pinche fanfic. A propósito, ¿alguno de ustedes se ha visto ya el nuevo anime llamado "Free!"? Me encanta el anime (no por los chicos, por la natación E.E). En fin, igual que siempre, me costó hacer el final de este capítulo y me basé bastante en el libro.

**Próximo capítulo**: **L**una **L**ovegood


	18. Luna Lovegood

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling. y a Warner Bros.

* * *

**L**una** L**ovegood

¡Pero cuántos nargles habían aquí!

Luna caminaba por los pasillos, sonriendo distraída. Miraba todo a su alrededor con ojos distantes, y varias veces no miró sus pasos, chocando con otros niños.

Las historias de su padre eran ciertas, Hogwarts era tan magnífico como se decía. Su cabello rubio ondeaba por el aire y Luna se tomaba un especial tiempo para admirar las armaduras y las escaleras. Una llamada de atención por parte de McGonagall hizo que apurara el paso y esperara detrás de las grandes puertas.

—Q-qué emo... emoción —una pelirroja al lado suyo le habló, y Luna le sonrió.

—Si, hay muchos Wrackspurts aquí. Mi papá estaría encantado de estudiarlos en tantas cantidades —la niña la miró con cara rara, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, la profesora McGonagall les llamó y pasaron al Gran Comedor.

Luna quedó deslumbrada.

Las luces, la comida, las bandejas brillando, reflejando su pulir, Luna se había quedado atónita, con una gran sonrisa ausente. Mirando hacía todos los lados, intentaba no golpear a nadie con su largo pelo rubio, y todos los niños se colocaron en fila en frente del Gran Comedor. Muchos temblaban, pero Luna permanecía imperturbable. La niña pelirroja de antes, que estaba al lado suyo, parecía buscar a alguien en la mesa Gryffindor, y posiblemente no lo encontró, ya que murmuró y gruñó, bajando la mirada.

Empezaron a llamar a los niños, y cada uno parecía gelatina mientras caminaba. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepluf, Hufflepluf, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor... pronto llegó su turno, y con pasó risueño le fue colocado el sombrero en la cabeza.

—Buenas tardes, señor sombrero — "La educación es lo primero, Luna, los sombreros también deben ser saludados" recordando las palabras de su padre, le dirigió una sonrisa agradable a la tela vieja y raída que tenía en la cabeza.

_Buenas tardes, Luna Lovegood._

El sombrero pareció gruñir varias veces, y Luna movió las piernas distraídamente. No había apuro.

_Interesante. Muy inteligente a tu manera... y perspicaz también, ves cosas que los demás no. Muy interesante. _

Pero Luna eso ya lo sabía. No todos podían ver a los Dabberblimps, después de todo.

_Muy leal y valiente... excéntrica y trabajadora. Podrías ser una Hufflepluf. _

Luna sonrió. Una buena casa de gente leal. No le molestaba.

—Muchas gracias por ponerme en una buena casa, señor sombrero.

_¡Pero!..._

Por primera vez en toda la noche, la sonrisa de Luna se borró. ¿Pero?

_Pero... muy inteligente y serena, con ansias de conocimiento. Muy especial... Serías una buena Ravenclaw, ¿no crees tú? _

Y antes de que Luna pudiera responder, el sombrero gritó un sonoro ¡Ravenclaw!, y la mesa aplaudió con fuerza. La primera de la noche.

Con una sonrisa ausente, dejó el sombrero en manos del siguiente chico y caminó hasta su mesa. Ravenclaw estaba muy bien, la verdad.

Muchos chicos estaban llenos de Wrackspurts, tendría que advertirles luego los peligros de estas criaturas.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Que tal, gente de por aquí. Varios meses sin vernos, estaba disfrutando de mis vacaciones vagabundeando por ahí. ¿Adivinen que día es hoy? Mi primer día de clases. Bella y hermosa tortura la qué sufrí hoy, es decir, ¿a qué maldita profesora se le ocurre explicar que es una neurona preguntar sobre los procesos de la sinapsis en el primer día? Ahora si podré regular mi ritmo, ya que sé que todos los lunes salgo tempranísimo, puedo actualizar estos días.

Con respecto al capítulo, escribir de Luna es realmente difícil. Si es ya imposible saber lo que le pasa por la mente, es mucho peor lo que le pasaba por la mente cuando tenía once años. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo e investigué algunas de sus criaturas, las verán por ahí.

**Próximo capítulo**: **V**ictoire **W**easley


	19. Victoire Weasley

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling. y a Warner Bros.

* * *

**V**ictoire** W**easley

Alisó su cabello y respiró profundamente. Una Delacour no podía verse así en su primer día de Hogwarts. Victoire caminaba con elegancia por los pasillos, y su belleza deslumbraba, aunque no impedía que todos los niños alrededor suyo siguieran inquietos y nerviosos.

Su pelo era rubio platinado y largo, como el de su madre, y sus ojos de un azul profundo, como los de su padre. Su piel era blanca y perfecta, ni una mancha o grano la adornaba. No importaba que solo tuviera 1/8 Veela, su belleza no se veía opacada por eso.

El subdirector les guiaba por los pasillos, explicándoles lo que ella ya sabía. No importaba en cual casa estuviera, si era sincera consigo misma. Solo ir a Hogwarts ya hacía que saltara de alegría.

Su madre la había querido enviar a Beauxbatons, pero ella se había resistido. Quería ir a Hogwarts, ver si todas las historias de su padre Bill eran ciertas. Estar mas tiempo con Teddy, un Hufflepluf. Tal vez debería estar en Hufflepluf, si quería estar mas tiempo con él.

La pequeña Dominique y el diminuto Louis la habían despedido en la Estación. Era genial ser la hermana mayor, aunque ellos alguna vez se volvían insoportables.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y lo primero que hizo fue buscar entre el montón de rostros a su amigo Teddy. Se saludaron con la mirada y Victoire siguió caminando con una elegancia y soltura que hacía que todos voltearan a verla.

Una Delacour, después de todo.

Los pusieron en fila y ahí se quedaron, mientras el sombrero cantaba. ¿Tenía que ponerse esa tela sucia en la cabeza? Pues que más se le va a hacer.

El subdirector pronto agarró una lista y comenzó a llamar a todos los niños. Victoire se mantuvo impasible, pero por dentro ardía en impaciencia. ¿Y si mejor tocaba en Gryffindor? La casa de su padre y todos sus tíos no se veía mal, y el color rojo resaltaba sus mejillas...

Pego un pequeño brinco cuando la llamaron de improvisto. Se sentó intentando recuperar el "Glamour", y la tela negra pronto le cubrió la cara.

_Así que Weasley. Dígame, señorita Victoire, ¿cuantos primos tienes hasta ahora, por casualidad? _

Victoire se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

—Están Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, mis hermanos Dominique y Louis, Rosie, Hugo, James, Lily y Albus. Eso daría un total de... once personas.

_¡Santas chancletas de Merlín! Ahora es que me quedan Weasley por ver. _

Victoire no pudo evitar reír, y su risa fue con gracia y delicada. Hasta riendo era perfecta.

_Pues veamos... Por supuesto, tienes parte de los genes de tu padre, William. Tu madre, en cambio, no la pude ver. Supongo que eres muy parecida a tu madre. _

—Por supuesto —respondió Victoire con orgullo. Su madre era su ídolo, quería ser como ella. Y aún así, adoraba a su padre.

Tengo la casa perfecta para ti.

Y gritó "Gryffindor" a todo pulmón. Por un segundo sintió tristeza, no iba a estar tanto tiempo con Teddy. Pero en seguida su cara brilló, su padre iba a estar muy orgulloso cuando supiera que fue a la casa de su familia.

Y dejando el sombrero con más elegancia aun, si es que eso era posible, se encaminó a la mesa que aplaudía, sonriendo tranquilamente.

La única desventaja de todo esto era que iba a llegar la manada de pelirrojos muy pronto, los once Weasley que faltaban. Por su bien físico y mental, esperaba que ella ya estuviera graduada cuando eso pasara.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Ola ke ase. Antes de decir nada, mi teclado se acaba de danar. No encuentro la eñe que va en dañar, y toda esta mierda se volvió loca (Me salen estos simbolos: "{}|[]\'¬«»´¿¥¡×²¥³×³¤€¼¼½¾( y no se que putas hacer. Espero que se arregle, todo esta en un lugar extraño. Dios que existe el corrector en Google Chrome. Me despidó rapido porque tengo tarea de Educación para la Salud que hacer, además ya la proxima semana tengo examen de Matemática TwT

**Próximo capítulo**: **B**laise **Z**abini


End file.
